The Summer Roadtrip
by zoenightshadedamsnckbar
Summary: The Giant War was last summer. Chiron decides the heroes- the veteran heroes, need a break. So he sends them on a summer roadtrip, in an enchanted RV. Some dead heroes have returned!
1. Day 1

Piper's PoV

Today was the first day of summer. That meant everyone was coming to Camp today. Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank and I were year rounders, but Percy and Annabeth weren't.

I was sitting on the dining pavillion, finishing breakfast, when Reyna sat next to me.

"Hey Pipes." Reyna said. After the war, and the two camps were put together, Reyna and I became pretty close.

"Rey." I said, adding a head nod.

"Um, so Chiron told me to tell you to pack your bags up, because... well he didn't give me a reason, but he said that all cabin conseulors need to pack." Reyna said.

"Oh, how interesting. Any idea of what it is?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"That got awkward quick."

"Ha, I guess it did."

"Its okay. I can't wait for everyone to come!"

"I know! Camp has been dead."

"Got that right! I am going go pack." I say running off.

When I get to my cabin, I pull my suitcase out from under my bed. First I put my deoderant, toothbrush, toothpaste, razor, hair ties, ans other essientals in. Then I throw in some shorts, sweatpants, hoodies, and tees. I then throw in some flip flops, sneakers, and socks in.

I hear the conch sound, and realize that it is time for dinner. I put my sunglasses on, and run to the pavillion.

"PIPES!" I hear and turn around to see Percy and Annabeth running towards me.

"ANNIE!" I yell, and run and hug her. Percy coughs, at me not noticing him.

"Percy!" I give him a hug. We walk to the pavillion, as Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Frank join our group. Everyone is surprised when the seven of us walk to the pavillion together. We are the most powerful demigods here, and the seven of us together gives off quite an auora. It surprises people more to see Percy and Annabeth laughing, ever since the quest of the seven, they were changed. No one except the seven of us and Nico and Reyna and Rachel knew what happened, just that something major happened to the two of them.

We all part ways to our table, when Chiron pounds his hoof to get our attention.

"Attention heroes. There is a new table, for our head conseulors, and veteran heroes. Some people have been returned from the dead due to their service to Olympus- Zoë Nightshade, Bianca di Angelo, Silena Beaurgard, Charles Beckendorf, and Luke Castellan. All of them plus the head consuelors and Thalia Grace, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Avila Ramierz Arellano, Grover Underwood, Rachel Dare and Frank Zhang are to come to meeting in the Big House, and can sit at the table. That is it." All of the people that were to sit there erupted into cheers and ran to the new table.

We all quickly bonded. After the pavillion cleared out, we went the big house laughing all the way.

"Heroes." Chiron said to us, as Grover started eating spray cheese, the Stolls started playing pingpong, Clarisse shapening her spear, Lou Ellen drawing on her hand, and Thalia was randomly shocking Luke for fun, "the last few summers have been tough, this year, we are to reward you."

The room feel silent, Chiron continued. "You will have to IM us at least once a week, and be bqck by August 20th. You are going on a roadtrip. You can go anywhere you want. You leave tommorow."

Stunned silence.

1 second

2 seconds

3 seconds

Then the shouting and cheering began.

After about 3 minutes of shouting, Thalia asked, "Can we go tonight?"

We all expectantly at Chiron.

"Are any of you not packed?"

We all quickly tell him that we are packed.

"Okay. You all can go." He says.

"THANKS!" We all yell, and quicky run out of the room to our cabins to get our stuff.

In about 3 minutes we are all outside of the RV.

Chiron unlocks the doors and we run in.

"The bunk assignments are posted inside the door. You can leave whenever ready, IM us in one week." Chiron says, and he trotts away.

We all run over to the buk assignment list:

Bunk 1: Annabeth top

Percy bottom

Bunk 2: Piper top

Jason bottom

Bunk 3: Thalia top

Luke bottom

Bunk 4: Hazel top

Frank bottom

Bunk 5: Katie top

Travis bottom

Bunk 6: Lou Ellen top

Conner bottom

Bunk 7: Clarisse top

Chris bottom

Bunk 8: Reyna top

Leo bottom

Bunk 9: Silena top

Beck bottom

Bunk 10: Bianca top

Nico bottom

Bunk 11: Zoë top

Grover bottom

Bunk 12: Rachel top

Will bottom

Bunk 13: Nyssa top

Pollux bottom

We all quickly find our bunks and put our stuff down. This RV must be enchanted, because no way 13 bunks should fit in a RV. After that the 26 of us start exploring, we find a kitchen/ dining room, restrooms, and a living/ game room.

"I'm driving!" Percy yells suddenly, and runs upto the wheel, we all turn to Annabeth.

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She says, running after him.

We all walk up there, to find Percy behind the wheel, Annabeth was up on the bunk above the wheel, reading a book.

"To my mom's!" Percy says.

Annabeth looks under her, "Careful." Then to us she mouths, "Buckle up." We all scramble to seats. I go and join her, above Percy.

"Hey, Annie." I feel us starting to move.

She mock glares, "Pipes."

"So... are you excited?"

"Gods yeah. I mean we can go whereever we want. It will be so much fun! Percy is going to take us to his mom's, so we can sleep there, and everyone can meet his amazing mom!"

"Ha, that's great! I can't wait to bond with everyone I don't know that well. I hope Silena and I become close."

"You will, Pipes, Silena is amazing. She always has her friend's backs. Silena is a great friend!" Annabeth said.

"Talking about me?" Silena says as she climbs the ladder up the bunk where we are sitting.

She swings her legs over the edge, and Annabeth and I follow her example.

"I was just telling Piper what a great friend you are!" Annabeth said.

"Thanks Annabeth. What happened to you and Percy, neither of you smile the way you used to. I have gathered you are a couple and inseperable, but something happened in the almost 2 years I have been gone." Silena said, I looked at Annabeth with worry.

"Um... well... erm... aaaa... lets not talk about it." Annabeth says faking a smile.

By now Thalia and Hazel have crawled up here too. Hazel and I made eyecontact and she knew it was serious, but Thalia still has no idea what happened, we all stayed quiet, as Thalia squeezed between me and Annabeth.

Silena PoV

Once Thalia squeezed between my sister and Annabeth I asked again.

"Annabeth, what happened?"

She just shook her head. I saw Hazel and Piper look at each other worried, so I know they know what happened.

"Come on Annie, it helps to talk about it." Thalia said, and thats when I knew it was real serious, Annabeth tells Thalia everything. I notice Percy look up at us, call Jason over, give him directions were to go, and crawl up here, and tell Piper and Hazel he has it covered. They climb down, and Percy pulls Annabeth on to his lap. I bite back a squeal.

"Do wanna tell them?" He asks her, and she whispers something back that I don't catch.

"Okay," Percy says as he turns to us, he quickly tells us about the war last summer, that I missed.

"So Annabeth had gotten the statue, and web wrapped around her foot, and" He said, a look of pain was etched in his face. "Wait a second."

"Should we tell everyone. That way we wouldn't have to explain it over and over." He say to Annabeth.

She nods.

"GUYS!" He yells. Everyone comes running upto the front.

"Story time. So Sil, asked what happened to Annie and I over the summer last year." I notice Piper, Hazel, Reyna, Rachel, Leo, Jason, Frank, and Nico look uncomfrotable, they know.

"So Annie and I decided to tell you. You all know that Annabeth got the statue to restore peace. We had to pay a price. Annabeth had a web wrapped around her foot, and it pulled her over a ledge." He said, and Annabeth continued.

"The ledge was the pit of Tartarus. Monster homecourt. Anyways, Percy grabbed my wrist, but it was too late, I was over the edge. He grabbed a rock about 10-15 down, Nico tried to help, but it was useless. So we fell." By then both Percy and her were crying. Annabeth is NOT one who cries.

Everyone looks at them with sympathy. No one says anything.

"Guys," Thalia finally says to the two, "why didn't you tell us?"

"It hurts to much." Percy says simply, as picks Annabeth up, and carries her to their bunk bed.

We all sit around uncomfortably for 15 minutes, till Jason said he thinks we were there.

"I'll go get Percy and Annabeth!" I say.

"Me too." Thalia says.

We walk back to find Annabeth and Percy talking quietly on Annabeth's bed.

"Um... Jase thinks we are here." Thalia says.

"Okay." Annabeth says, interlocking her fingers with Percy.

We all follow Percy and Annabeth into the apartment.

Percy takes the stairs, the Stolls complain, but Percy gives them look that quickly shuts them up.

He them leds us down the hallway, to the last door down, and opens it up.

"Mom!" He yells.

A pretty bruenette woman comes out.

"Percy?"

"And friends." Conner yells.

"Shut up, Stoll!" Percy says. "Yeah, the 26 were given a summer roadtrip as a reward for our service to Olympus. So first stop, Mom's house!"

"Percy, what is the real reason you are here?"

"Cookies." He says.

"Ha, Perce you and all your friends can spend the night!" She says ushering us all into the living room.

I see Percy and Annabeth sitting and talking to Thalia, Zoë, Piper, Luke, Nico, and Jason. I feel so bad for Percy and Annabeth. I then turn my gaze over to Travis, Conner, Katie, Lou Ellen, Reyna, and Leo playing twister. It is quite obvious to me who likes who, and why Aphrodite mad them bunk together. Yeah, mom planned the bunks, it is pretty obvious. Then I see Hazel, Frank, Bianca, Grover, Nyssa, Pollux, Will, and Rachel around the TV watching some movie. I then see Chris and Beck sitting and talking, and Clarisse all by herself, so I decided to go join her.

"Hey." I say, sitting on the ledge of the loft next her.

"Hi, Sil."

"What's wrong, you usually say something along the lines of punk, or sup, or punk sup."

"I feel guilty."

"Why, Risse?"

"Um... well since you have died, I became meaner, and I treated Percy and Annabeth really bad, because they changed, and they were literally glued at the hip when the first came home. No one could get anything out of them. Not one person. Everyone tried a nice approach. I then tried the mean way. Things slowly became meaner. Now they barely talk to me. I feel bad."

"Risse, you need to man up and aplogize."

"Lena, it isn't that easy. I was downright evil."

"Risse, they are Percy and Annabeth. They went through Tartarus to save our sorry butts, I'm also a hundred percent sure if you aplogize they will accept."

"Yeah, but if I apoligze, they will think it is just because I am guilty about being mean when they were going through a tough time, which is true, but I know them. Probably one of the reasons they didn't tell us was because they don't want sympathy."

"Clarisse, trust me. Just aplogize. They know that being Ares's daughter it is hard to apologize."

"Silena, thanks. I needed that prep talk. Maybe once I get then to talk to me more, the rest of the camp will realize I can be nice."

"Clarisse, you are being girly. What happened?" I joke.

"Haha, real funny. Will you come with me when I apologize?"

"Sure. Are you going do it front of everyone? It takes a lot of sucking up pride, to do that. It might mean more to them."

"Yeah, I'll do it now."

"Okay lets go." We stand up and walk over, just as Sally tells us cookies are ready. The 26 of us run to the kitchen.

"Ready?" I mouthed, she nodded.

"Guys." She said loudly. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Yes?" Annabeth said curtly.

"I erm, I wanna apologize. I'm sorry. I have been mean to all of you. Percy and Annabeth especially." She then seats down, and Annabeth does something that surprises everyone but Percy, as he does it too. They hug Clarisse. I can tell that she is forgiven.

After we eat dinner, we all camp out around Sally's house. Percy, Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, and Grover sleep in Percy's room. Piper, Jason, Leo, Reyna, Nico, and Bianca sleep in the guest room. Clarisse, Chris, Beck, Will, Rachel, Zoë, and sleep in the loft, and everyone else sleeps in the living room. It was quite fun, at Sally's. Day One was over.


	2. Day 2 Part 1

Annabeth's PoV

I was the first to wake, after Sally of course. I decided Thalia, Luke, Grover, and Percy needed to get up. So I took a bucket of water and threw on all of them. They woke up screaming, which effictivly woke everyone else up.

"ANNIE!" Thalia yelled when she stomped into the kitchen, where most of us were eating breakfast.

"Thals?"

"This. Is. War." She said through gritted teeth.

"Really?"

"Yes. I back Thalia. That was uncool Annie." Luke said walking into the room.

"So? It woke you up." I said, and everyone burst out laughing.

"Annabeth?" Reyna asked.

"Yes?"

"When are we leaving?"

"Once Fish Face finishes eating." I say, and everyone laughed, except Percy.

"Really, who put you in charge, Olive Tree?"

"Me. Seaweed Brain."

"Really, Wise Girl."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

After that, Percy and I did the dishes, as everyone else played games.

"Perce?"

"Yeah?"

He turned to look at me, and I threw soapy water at him. He took the sink nozzle and pointed it at me, and squirted.

"PERCY!" I sheirked, as I took water in the sink and threw at him, and started running.

I jumped over some people, as Percy chased me, still soapy.

We ran laps around the house a couple of times, Travis and Connor were recording us, and everyone was watching us, amused, especially after finding out what happened to us. Finally Percy cornered me at the top of the loft, and started to tickle me.

"HAHAH- STO- AHAHAHA-PPP IT- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA- PERCY!" And he picked me up over his shoulder. I started punching his back but he didn't budge.

"BYE MOM!" He yelled as he carried me out to the RV, with everyone following us, and Thalia and Piper making faces at me. Everyone else was laughing, and the Stolls still recording. Finally once we got to the RV, he put on my bunk.

"PERCY!"

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

"WHERE TO?" Leo asked from behind the wheel.

"Is that safe?" Percy asked me, pointing to Leo behind the wheel.

"Probably not. But what ever."

By then we decided we are going to The Erie Canal in Lockport New York, and The Niagra Falls.

Who decided that, I don't know, made a good choice.

With that we had about a seven hour drive.

I grabbed a book and started to read on my bunk.

Thalia's PoV

As soon as Annabeth had her nose in a book, I gathered my team- Hermes's kids- Luke, Chris and the Stolls.

"Okay," I said, "we need to prank Annabeth."

"Air horn?" Chris said.

"No," Travis said, "we put jolly ranchers in the shower head."

"Okay. Thalia, Chris and I will tell everyone not to take a shower before Annie, Travis and Connor, you set up the prank." Luke said.

This is gonna be epic.

"Luke and Chris you warn the guys, I got the girls." I said.

I walked around the RV and saw Katie, Rachel, Nyssa, Lou Ellen, Hazel, Bianca, and Zoë playing Apples to Apples.

"Hey guys." I say sitting with them.

"Hey Thals." Nyssa said.

"So guys, don't shower, until after Annie." I said.

"Why?" Zoë asked, I noticed that since she returned from the dead she lost her ancient accent.

"Prank." I said.

"Stolls?" Katie asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"SILENA, CLARISSE, PIPER!" Rachel yelled, and they all quickly came over.

"Don't shower til after Annabeth, prank." Hazel said.

"Apples to Apples?" Zoë asked.

"Sure. ANNIE!" I said.

She came over. "Yeah?"

"Apples to Apples?" I asked.

"Sure." She sat.

Zoë dealed seven red cards to each of us.

"I'll judge first." I said, flipping over a green card that read- Annoying.

I waited until I had 12 cards before me. I shuffled and read through them all- sneezing, local police, crocs, worms, ships, mokeys, shoping malls, David Letterman, knock knock jokes, telling the truth, playing chess, and hunters.

I pushed worms, monkeys, shoping malls, David Letterman, and hunters aside. "Loosers." I said. Rachel, Hazel, Annabeth, Bianca, and Nyssa collectivly groaned.

I considered my choices again, I pushed sneezing, crocs, local police, ships, telling the truth, and playing chess aside.

"Winner is knock knock jokes." I said. Zoë smiled, and took the green card as everyone else groaned.

"Rach, you judge now." Annabeth said.

"Okay." She said, as she flipped over a card that said- playful.

I looked at my seven cards- black cats, taking showers, the moom, hiccups, toes, brothers, and movies.

I put down black cats, when Percy came back to where we were playing.

"Um, we were wondering if you girls wanted to eat lunch, yet, we have already been traveling for an hour or so, so we thought we would take a brake."

"Sure!" Zoë said grabbing the cards and starting to put them away.

"Where we going?" Piper asked.

"Pizza Hut!" Jason yelled.

Once we got the RV parked, we walked into Pizza Hut.

"Hello, welcome to Pizza Hut, how many today?" The waitress asked.

"Twenty-six!" Clarisse yelled.

"Okay, let me put together a table for you." The waitress said.

We all looked at each other, and burst out laughing, and no one knew why.

After about five minutes the waitress came back and lead us to a table in the back corner. I sat next to Silena and Luke. I noticed Percy hold the chair out for Annabeth, and wished I had that. I watched Piper lean into Jason's chest, Frank drape his arm around Hazel's shoulders, Leo and Reyna nervously glance at each other, Silena, Chris, Beck, Connor, Lou Ellen, Pollux, Clarisse, Travis, Katie, Nyssa, Luke, Nico, Zoë, Bianca, Rachel, Will, and Grover play footsie. I laughed at wonderful friends I had, and joined in footsie, as we ordered our drinks and food. We ordered the buffet, and salad bar. Once the waitress left, we made a mad dash for the buffet. I made myself a salad, grabbed two pieces of pepperoni pizza, and some breadsticks. By the time we all got food, the buffet was empty, and a mess. Salad toppings were littering the floor, along with breadsticks. Pasta and cheese from the pizza was all over the buffet.

We went back to our table, and Luke pulled the chair out for me.

"Thanks Luke." I say.

"You are welcome, Thals."

I began to devour my salad, when a tomato came flying at me.

I grabbed the tomato, and looked to see who threw it. Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Luke, Zoë, and Bianca were stifling laughter. When I squished the tomato between my fingers they lost it.


	3. Day 2 part 2

Nyssa PoV

After Pizza Hut, we clambered back into the RV.

"I'm going to shower!" Annabeth said.

I stifled my laughter, and I noticed a few others too.

Percy grabbed her wrist. Damn. Personal Loyalty. He whispered in her ear, and she glared at all of us.

"You. Are. All. Going. To. Die." She said, through gritted teeth.

"You don't even know what the prank is, Annabeth." Thalia said.

"No, Grace, why don't you go shower and show me." Annabeth said with an evil smile.

"Ultimate backfire." Luke said. I had to agree.

"No... No... It is quite okay." Thalia said.

"I think you should do it!" I said, even though I had no idea what the prank was. Annabeth grabbed Thalia's wrist and pulled her to the bathroom. Thalia shouting death threats to Percy the whole way.

"You are screwed, Perce." I said.

"Actually, it is better her than Annabeth." Percy said.

"I agree." Reyna said. I laughed.

"I give." I said.

We all laughed.

Until Thalia came back with blue, sticky, hair, and Annabeth laughing.

We laughed even harder.

"Dead." Thalia said, "All of you will be dead. Percy first." We laughed harder.

"What about the Hermes kids that were involved?" I said sickly sweet, and Annabeth turned to the Hermes kids.

"Oh, thank you, Nyssa. They better sleep with one eye open." Annabeth said, sauntering off.

**I have major writers block. Help. Give me ideas.**


End file.
